The new cultivar was discovered as a chance, mutation by the inventor, Johannes Teúnis Verboom, a citizen of the Netherlands. The parent is the unpatented variety Helleborus niger ‘Verboom Beauty’. The new variety was discovered in 2006, by the inventor in a commercial greenhouse in Zevenhuizen, the Netherlands. The seedling was discovered as a whole plant mutation of the parent variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘VERBEAUTY2’ by tissue culture was first performed in 2006, at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands. Multiple generations have since been produced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.